Awake
by The-Black-Alice
Summary: JackRabbit Fic: So we know Bunny is a Pooka, but what if he was given the chance to become human?
1. Chapter 1

Sick, there was nothing else for it. Clenching the pink egg, Aster growled at his creation. The Dots weren't thick enough; some weren't round; completely wrong! A reflection of an absent mind. That's what it had to be, he was just sick.

"No! No! No! I can't think like that! Get out of me head!"

"-Get what outta your head cottontail?" The voice merged with the chilling breeze. "Is Easter finally recognizing its mascot as a grumpy kangaroo?" Aster stiffened, the insult made his ears twitch and his fur turn on end. Clenching his jaw, he twisted to meet the frost sprite who smirked with the satisfaction of being undetected.

"Rack off you little nose-biter! How about ya go and cause trouble in the Sahara? I hear they like snow up there!" he growled at self-proclaimed king of havoc. Jack made himself comfortable on one of the sentinel egg stones.

"Touchy, touchy. It's ok, Peter Rabbit" the rabbit's hair was on end echoing the image of a startled cat. Despite the thick fur he could see his muscles were tight, matched with an unnerving scowl beneath bushy eyebrows. An animal all over. That is, except for his abnormally green eyes... And the fact he could talk, somewhere under the heavy Australian accent.

"Get stuffed! Go an' annoy someone else! I'm busy" he carelessly flicked a paw away and focused back on the monstrosity in hand. Jack hopped up on the mossy stone egg, carefully wary that it could swivel at any moment.

"Little Peter rabbit has a fly upon his nose-" he sang, casually swinging his staff half-heartedly over his shoulders.

"Not that flippin' song again!" Bunnymund growled, his ears cowered in repulsion. It had echoed throughout the warren all through summer when Jack visited. He had completely-on-purpose turned the Warren into a private winter wonderland. -Much to Aster's horror.

"-So he flipped it an' he flopped it and it flew a-way" He sang flatly, teasing the giant rabbit had its merits, and it was a quick boredom killer. Unlike himself who adored mischief, the rabbit sat at the other end of the scale, hot headed, tight and work-orientated. Somehow repressing of his mischievous urges around Aster were pointless, such delightful reactions made him feel his work was somewhat appreciated.

Jack continued to hum the folk song, watching the infuriated rabbit twitch in exasperation. With a quick flick of the wrist he grasped the pair of boomerangs strapped to the back of his bandolier.

A good sign to make a quick exit. But not without a full-blown reprise!

"Clear off ya tosser!" the boomerangs sped at him as Jack caught the wind and let it carry him off to make trouble elsewhere.

The rabbit snuffed at the boy as he could hear the cries of laughter flow like wind chimes, and relaxed. He placed the paint brush in his bandolier and released the egg into the glitter river. In truth he was ahead of schedule, he had drowned himself in his work; painting allowed him time and space to think.

"Jack Frost" the name was familiar, it had been circling his thoughts for months. Not only his name, it was his skin. So pale it was almost translucent, and his smile too, full of annoying cheek. Furless and so thin there was nothing of him, bloody fragile like his snowflakes. It wasn't only that, it was those damned eyes too, blue. So fricken blue!

Aster mulled over these thoughts which were all almost alien; for all these qualities were none that a Pooka like himself should be ultimately fascinated by; or even attracted to.

Was he in heat again? It had been years since he'd experienced anything like this. His reasoning collapsed under ache when Jack was nearby. Impulsively he wanted to reach out to that chill crested cheek.

But any physical or emotional connections were out of the question, it was courting disaster almost literally; an open invitation for distraction. Impossible.

When the summer was drawing near an end, Jack disappeared without a whisper of goodbye. Aster had looked for him for days, combing continents. His head swirled into a sick mess of deliberation and fear, over and over were visions of Jack. Fading, dead, in pain, suffering in the clutches of loneliness and panic. The Moons commands were like chains and like the others, he was powerless to disobey.

Jack blew back in a few weeks later, with his nonchalant grin telling stories of Antarctica and Northern Canada. It was sheer disbelief that fought his urge to embrace Jack or punch his lights out.

Still he smiled. Completely unaware. Free.

Consciously tainting something like that would be painting an Easter Egg with your tongue. Jack Frost belonged to the world. Not to him.

His eyebrows curled into furrows and he hopped back deeper into the warren, his hobbling eggs in tow, like baby ducklings.

One of the braver egglings met him at the door and worked its way onto his large white foot, rubbing itself into the fur.

"'m fine" he muttered, scooting the tike aside.

The interior of the hut was much of a reflection of its outside; completely created from the overgrown nature. He went to the back of his cupboard, the doors and much of the furniture was carved, hand-made by Bunnymund himself. He scratched about, tossing away clay utensils. In each inlay a carving, various designs of flowers and eggs, sometimes even a rabbit or two.

Empty of what he was searching for he turned to the lower cupboards.

"I know it's here, now where did I put the little bugger- Ah ha!" he held the glass bottle up in triumph, the only present he received from North each year, his prized Orange 'Dream' Liquor. He held the bright electric liquid in the light; golden sand rolled about the base of the glass.

This particular brew was special; infused dream sand that Sandy had kindly donated. Bunnymund and North often had drinking parties in the months between Easter and Christmas, and it would be effortless to drink North under the table. A couple of kegs would not give him even the hint of a slur to show for it, it was reasoned down to his extremely large BMI. One bottle was all he needed of this stuff to guarantee a goodnight's kip.

He tossed a glance out to the warren, the last of the sunlight hung on the edge of the trees. A perfect sign for a clear night.

"Why not?"

"Crikey" he cupped his forehead, cradling the searing pain coursing through it. It usually took an orange dream to put him out but another couple for repercussions the next day. He balanced his head enough to feel the weight in his stomach that wanted to re-greet him. Luckily, or closely to it, his throat was hoarse, from what he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Water. Water first, thinking later.

He fumbled to his feet, catching his foot on the table. Cursing he went for the door, it flew open with shove from the shoulders. It was cold airs outside, like an ice bucket to the face. Jack had probably been by, the tosser, he would scold him later, water first. He steered as best he could for the river. He collapsed, cringing he dunked his head under the water, allowing the cool to seep into his skin, behind his ears. The water made the pulses echo in his head, like the sentential stone eggs were dancing in his ears. He swung his head out enough to take a sip. He breathed to relax his senses, taking a swig of water.

"Pffftt! What the-?" he spluttered as he choked out the last drops of water. He rubbed the burning sensation at the end of his face, catching sight of his paw. Paler and furless, five digits, almost even... In awe-some horror he followed the sight up his arms and across his chest; the rest of himself was the much the same. It carried a rustic tan much unlike snowflake and almost hairless like he had been shaven in his sleep. Perhaps he had, and he knew exactly who would try. His teeth ground together as his imagination painted scenes of Jack and a razor, giggling away while he was out cold.

"I'll kill 'im" he growled back at the river, it growled back but not as the Pooka he was familiar with. His face was no longer his. Ears sat on point where they were left and a mop of similar shade hair that only fell short above his eyebrows and green eyes were the only things of recognition. His nose wasn't pink anymore. Nor his chin white but the rustic color of his body. He looked almost, human.

He paved over them with his fingers.

"Bugger Me!"

The image massaged his face, its felt peculiar, like kneading wet clay. He brushed the fur on his head away from his eyes, revealing his tattoos, blue flower petal shapes imprinted into the, "Blast, what's the word again?" Skin. Panicked instincts made him check everything; only his tail and ears were of recognition but everything else…

What had he done last night? An aching head told tale a dream wasn't an option, and even if he was what had he done in order to have such a vivid nightmare?

"Pitch?" No, Pitch's apparitions were dark, bleeding evil not…Science-fiction strange. There were a dozen other visions Pitch could have conjured up to break him. So this meant,

"Its home brewed" he muttered as he mustered up a jog back to the hut. Absent-mindedly he sniffed about but his senses were somewhat dulled in this form,

"What good are 'ese then?" he muttered as concentrated harder on the scents around him, he could make out the whiffs in the air, but not from inside.

He followed the aroma outside, catching the waves of oranges becoming tinged with alcoholic fumes, soon spying a small clay cup nesting amongst the grass shoots.

"Orange Dream, huh?" he muttered sniffing the rim-side of the clay, "Well there's only one place they make ya"


	2. Chapter 2

Hesitantly he tapped his left foot twice. Holding his breath.

Much to his relief it opened a welcoming hole. Feet first he dived in; he took a second to check his paws -hands-, far too soft, useless. Jogging it was then; slow and tedious.

Clambering out of the mirroring hole, which without the hind legs was a shambled effort. He strode into the wide red-dressed toymakers lobby which was busy with imagination, spirit-filled wonder and 8 foot tall Yetis.

"Hey Ivan! Pete!" he awkwardly chuckled as two gruff Yetis shuffled closer. Unseeingly aware that this visit was a friendly one; reflexively he put his two new hands up. Their stiffness was a shadow of the Yeti's he used to visit sometimes, even drink with on occasion. With surprisingly swift moves for the pounds, they had him by the crook of the elbow. Their huge hands effortlessly carrying his weight leaving his feet paddling the air.

"Oi! What do you think you're doin'?!" he struggled against their strength; his own was only half of what he remembered, if that "Paws off!"

The yetis stared at him wide eyed and things went silent in the once bustling work floor. The elves whispered to each other, pushing and shoving as he was carried off into North's office, "Seriously, you pair of pikers, leg- go!"

Without warning they did as they were commanded once they reached the inside of North's office. Sneering, Bunnymund brushed himself down as the pair turned to leave. The older man behind the desk stared at him but not without a touch of confusion himself. His wary expression was a heavy contrast to the one on the battlefield, the perfect illusion; he was a husk of a man, the vessel embodiment of childlike wonder, magic, and the very joy of Christmas itself.

Sitting back on a large red velvet chair he oversaw his latest toy creation, which by the looks of it was the combination of a jet ski, rollercoaster and a tank. His tools cowered in his overly large hands as he set them aside to focus on the other being that had abruptly bee dumped in the room.

"And who be you?" stroking the thick beard, he examined the tall creature; seemingly human, except for two large blue-grey ears, "And why are you naked?"

"North! It's me mate, Bunnymund!" the other man cried dubiously watching North's expression struggle to mask his disbelief.

"Bunny? No! Bunny is big and blue, not unlike ears of yours" he pointed as he shuffled out of the chair and away from his creation. "and a- a Bunny!"

"Yes it's me! The guardian of hope, new beginnings, and Easter!" North nodded as he came forth to study the man before him, the scrutiny caused Bunny's ears to flatten.

"Fine, this we know, but the real bunny would know this:" he poked the man on the nose with his sausage of an index finger, "What does Bunnymund care for the most?" Bunnymund followed the bounce of the finger before completely hearing the question.

"Aye? You can't be serious!"

"Ha! If he thinks this is secret he is the joking!"he bellowed in laughter, "But only he knows"

"The kids of course! What kinda nutter are ya?"he knocked the hand aside, only to have it return and poke his protruding nose.

"No, that is the job. This is different; I ask one more time, what does Bunny care for most?" Bunnymund rolled his shoulders and scowled at the floor.

"Frostbite"

"Sorry?"North pulled a hand to curve his ear.

"Jack-bloody-Frost alrite? I said it, ya dingbat"

"Good to admit it Bunny" he slapped the man's back twice before returning back to his chair.

"You-You knew who I was?"he replied incredulously,

"But of course! Even though you don't look like you, I could feel it was you, in my belly." He chuckled to himself, slapping his two hands hard against his middle, causing a ripple. He relaxed as he stroked the snow-white moustache in thought, "but naked is still naked" North whispered as he turned to a chest that sat comfortably behind the workshop table. He resurfaced with a pair of long green pants in hand.

"I'm always naked!"

"But this time," he offered the pair of green khaki pants to his friend, "is complicated, yes?" Bunnymund growled as he snatched the item out of North's hands, grumbling about neve having to wear clothes before.

"Ah Sandy!" retiring from the office, Aster's cry of relief was met with the short familiar dream-sand spirit. Sat atop his golden hair swam waves of various images.

"I don't know I hoped you could tell me" the smaller golden being stared at him in shock before silently blowing a sigh in incredulity. North watched as his old friends shoulders slouched at the response, clearly one he wasn't anticipating. If anyone had seen it all, it would be the Sandman, the eldest of the Guardians.

"Well why not start from the last thing you remember?"

"Right well, I was vegen' out, having a drink of me usual Orange Dream, and I dunno, I was mucking about and I woke up like this!" North and Sandy shared a glance, before Sandy finally creating a question mark above his head.

"Ya know, I was..." he embarrassment cringed his face as he tossed a thumb towards the ceiling, "Yelling at 'im"

"What did you say?" North hissed.

"I don't remember!" Bunnymund cried, "I don't! It's fuzzy after that!"

"-There you are Sandy, where's the dream sand? My little baby teeth need to get to work. So many bicuspids and molars! Oh! It makes my wings shiver-"the flittering sound of pink wings carried the voice of the tooth fairy, half hummingbird, half human. "Whose this?"

"Oh, Bloody hell" an exacerbated palm rubbed Aster's face.

"What is it Sandy?"North cried, as they all turned to see the orange Spirit conjure a large telescope. It collapsed to dust as the Lobby was bathed in white light, forming a pool at their feet. It swam and rippled like water, carving images that flowed in waves.

"That's-"

"-That damn Frostbites fault!" Aster muttered bitterly, staring out over his warren, the plants illuminated in moon light. He followed his glare up to the proud white circle hanging amongst the shy stars and the shimmering sand aglow with children's dreams.

"And you!" he hissed, barely putting the sentence together. The alcohol slurred with his anger to form a dark pit of bitterness. He let it fill and stew in his stomach into a snicker on his face, driving himself to come to face the invisible foe.

"I can't do anything; I'm stuck here, because of ya!" He tossed the clay cup in the moons direction, using all the strength he could muster. "I am a Pooka, a' proud long-standin' breed! The last of my kind. On my own and you made it that way! You knew I'd be alone and that I'd fall for the idiot, you knew because you know everything!" not caring less who heard him he howled his pain.

Silence. No argument to offer, he continued with his rant at the Man in the Moon, whether he was listening or not.

"Was it the plan? I get the kids wanting a soft, fluffy bunny to deliver their eggs. They're cute, cuddly and much more inviting than a 6 foot monsta' pillock-rabbit in their bushes." He thrusted a furry finger at the white orb before searching for something else to throw.

He put a paw to his face, chucking at himself, what was he doing? Screaming about things long rotting in his conscience, he thought he had laid these feelings to rest centuries ago but they still carried sting, "You took me self, I'm not a rabbit - not completely - nor am I human. What am I exactly? What am I to ya, or North or Sandy or even tooth? What about Ice block? I'm not cute or cuddly; I'm also male for Pete's sake. I can't tell if I'm in love or if it's only animal attraction" he was laughing astringent chuckles dripping with desperation. After a few moments he turned silent.

"Fix this," he finally whispered, "Please. Fix me. I can't take it anymore..." he examined his paw over in sorrowful disgust, "I just-" he stopped to gaze at the being watching over them, the air were silent. He could feel the soul crushing disappointment radiate throughout his chest as he returned inside the hut.

"What's the point?"

The pool faded, as the group watched the moon slither away from the open air windows of the lobby. The entire workshop listless in silence.

"Oh dear" Tooth whispered stiff with shock.

"Oh rack off, don't you even start!"Aster hissed, how could he have been so stupid?

"Why would you wish for such a thing Bunny? What would this fix?" honing into him, he could catch his reflection in her eyes, full of panic.

"I dunno, I was off-me-face drunk can we just leave it at that?"

"No, this has never happened before," North bellowed sternly, "We can't just leave it at that"

Catching glimpse of sandman's thoughts, they watched as he created a small hovering heart out of his wisps of hair before snapping it in half.

"Oh, Bunny-"

"Let's look at the facts shall we? Do we know why? No, do we have a cure? No. So for now I am stuck like this" he stood straight, he was putting down his paw- foot on this. "We're assuming its permanent. I could be back tomorrow!"

"You're assuming its not-" Asters ears flattened as North hissed, "We have to assume every possibility"

"What will the children think?" Tooth cried clasping her hands to her chest. Aster tossed a glance at the globe before them. Adorned in thousands of dotted lights; each representing a child who believed in a Bunny.

"Believing isn't seeing, isn't that how it goes?" unwavering from the lights from his sight."Wasn't much ov'a bunny anyway"

"What are you talking about? You were more of a bunny than you are now" if he still had fur, it would be on end; she had a point. Oceans, of people, kids. On Easter morning with no Easter bunny. What on Earth was he thinking, making a wish like this? His eyes widened watched each flickering light consume him, and his selfishness. North's warm hand on his shoulder quickly pulled him back to reality.

"Manny has done this for a reason; it is wise not to waste it" his husk voice whispered,

"Now if you lot have finished yammering, I got eggs to paint" Aster cringed, brushing the hand off. A momentary look at their concerned faces would dig the hole of his guilt deeper, so without word he tapped his foot.


	3. Chapter 3

"How could I be this thick?" guilt seeped into his heart, blinding the pain from his palms from the hop home. He thrust them in the river, wincing in shock as they drained red.

He wasn't a rabbit, nor human either - nothing had changed.

"Why?" the sun stood in the moons place, and offered no reply. He needn't ask; he knew the answer, punishment. This was Manny's solution? He hadn't been fixed, he had just changed again. More human-like; not cute or cuddly like he asked. What would the children think seeing a grown man with rabbit ears delivering eggs? Bugger it! How was this going to help? It was selfish, only thinking of himself and Jack…

Jack? His mind sprawled, he didn't ask to change for the children, in their hearts he would always be a rabbit but… Jack? This granted wish, selfish though it may be, was an answer. Then perhaps,

"Is this …" acceptance? "Are you giving your blessing?" he murmured examining the bare bleeding hands before him.

North had a point, Manny only interfered with reason. Situations had shifted, his appearance hadn't fixed everything but the species hurdle was crossed. Could this possibly be a sign? A blessing in disguise? He had kicked and screamed like a galah; was this the green light to make a move? He laughed in triumph; it had to be!

If so, could Jack accept this form? How would he even begin with such a delicate topic? He wasn't a Pooka anymore so how would courtship start even if he did? Could it work?

It was getting hard to breathe. There was so much to think about!

Out of the corner of his eye sat one of his walking eggs nested in amongst the bluebells. The ice blue flowers brought his thoughts into silence.

Was there so much to think about?

Did he still love Jack? Images flickered, his smile; laugh crossed his eyes. He breathed deeply, calming his senses.

"Yes."

His ego was sure not to let him do this half-arsed. But he needed advice; no bloke would know a thing. How long had it been since he had even tried for a mate?

A shrill squeak rang in his ears drawing attention to the pint sized green creature flitting in his face.

"You're… Jack's bud" Baby Tooth hovered inches from his eyes before casually landing on his bridge. "He ain't here, try the Alps" he muttered plucking her from his face. She shivered helpless between the two fingers pinching her wings.

"Too cold for you huh? Well I'll tell frostbite ya' stopped by and send him your way" The small creature let a high shriek, "Catcha later then"

"-Ow!" a tug at his ear made him cry in pain, "Ya Bugger! Whatcha doin?" swatting her away as Baby Tooth zoomed into eyeshot; arms waving, "…follow you?" She nodded.

"But where are we going?"

Hovering over the oak sat in the corner of the warren, she darted through the bark cracks.

"I think I'm a bit big for that mate" she chirped like laughter, as she placed a small golden tooth the eye of the tree.

Blue light bubbled from the tooth, sucking the tree inside. The centre aglow in pink as the gate to the spiraling fairy dwelling appeared. "That's how you piker's get around so fast," Aster chuckled, "After you."

A chorus of Baby teeth came to greet their sister home, swarming around each other. Aster for the life of him couldn't tell one blighter from another.

Turning from their fellow feather, they went for Bunny. They pulled and shoved him forward,

"Crikey, alright I got it" he shuffled after them as some lead the way, the others nestled happily into his bandolier or hair. He followed them upward following the twisting tiers.

The wall aside lay isles upon isles of hand painted faces. Each of a small childs'; happy and smiling. The home of every humans baby teeth embedded with precious childhood memories. Aster had been human once, many centuries ago and long before the fairies tale had been woven, his memories had no home here. Perhaps his appearance now was something of what he had once looked like, he would never know.

A small group of baby teeth crowded around one particular tile in the wall, each chirping louder than the last. Approaching, the face split in half as doors parted to reveal a cylindrical capsule. Embossed in diamonds and jewels, it carried the face of a boy, brunette and smiling, hair in an upstanding cowlick, much like-

"Jackie?" he awed at the cylinder. It looked just like him, cheeky grin and all. The baby teeth huddled around the cushion it had been laid to rest on, only one venturing forth to rest and place a hand on one of the diamonds.

Tumblers inside clicked. Rolling open opening a ball of smoke.

"What the?!" Aster coughed, fanned the view. Snow blanketed the ground between the forest trees. He recognized the sight, Burgess in wintertime. It couldn't be, he was just at the Fairies place. How'd he get here?

The object in hand jingled as the teeth tumbled about. The capsule was still with him. Answers would have to come later, for now instinct dictated seeking friends in the familiar town.

Knocking away offending branches he found the sight, but not of the town he knew. This one was older, hut houses, no more than 20. In shambles compared the town he knew.

"What the hell's going on?"

Children's laughter rang like bells as they chased each other, weaving between the adult's legs. It was alive with busy people, cutting wood, hunting and cooking. It was a village lost in time.

"Be careful Jack!" his ear flicked towards the call, before finding the small boy amongst the empty faces.

"We will!"

A girl curled up by his side as they shut the door of one of the smaller huts, she looked just like him, big eyes with a matching wide-faced grin. With pairs of skates hung over their shoulders.

"Well that's courting trouble mate" Bunny muttered as he followed the pair off the village track. Habitually, he stayed out of sight amongst the brush watching over the pair.

"Here we are" Jack quickly let go of the girls hand at the sight of the frozen lakeside and put his brown boot skates on. Hesitant, the girl went to do the same.

"Jack, it won't-"the little girl whined as she tugged at the laces furiously trying to pull them together. Jack giggled at the sight, much to her annoyance.

"Here…"

"Now, lightly we step out, here grab my hand" hypocritically, he made a quick jump on the ice and turned to offer the girl a hand out. Watching the sleeted sheet of ice, she shuffled onto it, wobbling on the blades. She snatched the hand once both feet had made the step, "Great, you've got it" her violent trembles waved like a handshake up his arm. Unable to ply her grip he pouted. "Hmm, how about-"eyes darted around the edge of the lake, he managed to loosen her hold before returning with a grin,"This!" he offered an abandoned Sheppard staff to her, "An old man's walking stick!"

Despite her incredulous expression she accepted it, gripping tight, using it to push her along like a gondola boat, "Try and keep up now"

Aster watched on as Jack skated rings around her, the bloody show pony. It was no different than when he was in flight. But this was only a memory.

"…Jack?"

A crack filled the air.

The small girl winced as she stared down at her feet. Jagged lines carved a circle beneath her.

"It's ok, it's ok just don't look down, look at me" Jack whispered at the wide eyed girl.

"Jack, I'm scared!"

"I know, I know" he hushed, "But you're going to be alright, you're not going to fall in" pensively he stared at the sight, "We're going have a little fun instead!"

"No we're not!"

"Would I trick you?

"Yes you always play tricks!" small tears welled over her eyes.

"I know, I know but – but not this time. I promise- I promise you're going to be…" Jack breathed searching for words. Aster gripped the cylinder tighter, "you're going to be fine" he smiled, "You have to believe in me"

Through the cold tears the smile resonated between the pair, "You wanna play a game? We can play hopscotch like we do every day! It's as easy as one- Woah!" Flailing arms swept about try to keep him balanced on the ice as he bounced.

"Two…Three!" he crouched down for the discarded staff, "Alright, now it's your turn" offering the crook, "One, That's it, that's it! Two… Three!" with a yank she flew out of the circle. It had worked, she was safe. Aster relaxed as they both laughed in triumph.

The ice snapped beneath him. With a blink he was under.

"JACK!"

"JACK!" Aster thrust the trees aside as he went for the ice, the image slurred like a wet painting.

"Bunny?" Toothiana cried, as bunny swallowed hard. His heart beat fast in his chest as he filtered back. Her gaze wasn't on him but of the cylindrical object in hand.

"Oh, I was just-"

"How much did you see?" she hissed.

"Nothing, I didn't see-"the baby teeth cowered in horror, trembling in her sight. She snatched the object back. She rolled it in a hasty examination. No visible damage, luckily otherwise she'd have a new rabbit's foot. She relaxed, admiring the fine detail in the face at the end.

"I shouldn't be surprised" she sighed placing it back on the cushion as it was accepted back into the hollow. "You'd come eventually" she talked to the tile as it slipped back into peace,

"…What" she placed a hand over the closing doors, "What was he like?"

"Can't you see-?" her withered expression cut him off, "Not much different than now, happy and choc-full of himsel'" Toothiana managed a small chuckle.

She brought herself in closer, much like her smaller counter-parts. He could still feel the tremble of the baby teeth in his hair. Her appearance gave no hint of a threat but it still had him on guard.

"I'm sorry" she shrugged innocently,

"Wha-?" two hands thrusted into his mouth catching it agape.

"Look! Look at them! White teeth and pink gums, so pretty- dontcha think girls?" The small baby teeth clambered around her assessment. Cries of joy and admiration echoed throughout his head, catching high squeals in his ears.

"Geh Aou!" spitting the words she recoiled her hands, with a rather sheepish smile.

"Tooth fairy, Can't help it"

"So where were you?" he muttered realigning his jaw.

"Doing the rounds, finally getting back in the field!" she hummed blissfully, as the pair descended the stairs, "It's rare for you to visit"

"Yeah, I was just-"rubbing his neck uncomfortably he wandered his mind. The baby teeth fled his side as the air filled with nothing as words failed them both. They headed for the fairy spring, taking a seat beside the in ornate painting of fairy folk meeting the human children. The atmosphere thickened with unanswered questions.

"-So have you decided on what you're going to do?" her voice shook as she placed a careful hand on his shoulder "Manny, did this because you asked him-"

"I know" he mulled, compiling his words into some sense, "I was… I was looking for help on what to do…" a cry of open arms pulled him in tight.

"Hehe! I'm so happy for you! Oh this is so romantic!" caught in shock he spat the feathers away from his mouth.

"Oi, hold your horses! I haven't said anything-"

"You mean about Jack right? You asked to be human to be with him!" she withdrew enough to rigorously shake his shoulders before diving back in for another hug. Her wings tickled his nose.

"Geez! Ain't nothing sacred around here?" he pried himself loose, "Besides, there ain't nothing saying he will say yes!"

"But he won't know unless you try!" relinquishing her grip on him, she tapped his cheek in affection. "So, Jack is human…Human…. Oh! I once saw a poster of a man giving a girl a ring!"

"A ring? Nah that's for-"

"I know what it's for! I'm saying start with a present!"She shrieked in excitement,

"A present?" It wasn't a bad idea; No, it would certainly be a good way to get the attention of the dozy pillock.

"Teeth make nice gifts!"

"Uh," she beamed as he cringed, echoing Sophie's reaction when bestowed with a pair of molars. She tapped his hand in support.

"Go with your heart on this one, it'll come to you" he could see her restraining excitement "The best warmth and comfort comes from there" poking a hard finger at his chest.

"All I really can do is paint and carve" Bunny shrugged. "I'll figure something" he stared at the floor before a cocky smirk slowly crept across his lips. Quickly he brushed himself off, throwing a "Thanks" behind him.

"Good luck"

She smiled as he dived into one of his holes, feet first. A fleet of Baby Teeth scuttled to her side, some still wary of their deliberate disobedience.

"It's been so long" she whispered to them as the hole shrank after him, "Since he's smiled like that" Almost a millennia ago at least. 'Once. Once a long time ago I wished he could have looked at me like that', she huffed the thought aside. She was happy for him, the both of them.

A job like theirs was the least to say, lonely at times. Kindness and comfort thrown carelessly can be misconstrued to a lonesome heart, as they had both learned the hard way.

"He's finally happy" she cooed as her Baby teeth snuggled into her saddening smile, "he has changed so much" she petted her darling babies soothingly, "They both have"


End file.
